


Whitney’s Secret to Success

by SexTheHex



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Brain Drain - Freeform, Breast Growth, Corruption, Cow Girl, Demons, F/F, Futanari, Nipple Penetration, Other, cock growth, multicock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Gabby is a skilled journalist that asks truly hard hitting questions! Today, she tries to find what sort of training’s made Whitney one of the most infamous gym leaders of all time. The seemingly innocent interview quickly turns sour…





	Whitney’s Secret to Success

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 11/13/17.

Gabby finished positioning the third camera on a tripod for the interview. Everything was set! In just a minute, she’d be ready to share the secrets of Whitney’s dominance to the world!

Whitney of Goldenrod City gym had gained a reputation for being the first major difficulty spike for newcomer trainers hoping to earn Johto’s eight gym badges. Of all the gym leaders, she had the highest win / loss ratio of them all, only occasionally losing to a few wise trainers who’d raised a Geodude or Onix. How was Whitney, one of the sweetest, most innocent gym leaders out there, capable of such an impressive feat? That’s what Gabby was here to find out!

And around the corner of Whitney’s Clefairy-shaped gym came the woman herself. Pink hair in dual pigtails, short shorts fitting for a country girl, and a white and red-striped jacket that housed what was arguably her most distinctive feature. Whitney’s bust was fairly impressive, and not even the professional reporter Gabby could fight off just the tiniest bit of envy for her sizeable D cups. It was a common joke among teenagers around Goldenrod that you could only tell the difference between Whitney and her Miltank by the tail. What cruel people! Just because she looked a little ditzy and was generously stacked didn’t mean she deserved that sort of treatment!

Gabby stepped up to greet Whitney as formally as possible. “Hello! I’m Gabby, from the BuzzNav Network. I’d like to thank you again for agreeing to our interview!”

“It’s no problem!” Whitney cheered. “Gettin’ to inspire other trainers around the world is always a joy!”

“Excellent. So, take a seat and we can get right to it.” replied Gabby.

The two women sat opposite of one another in the mishmash of lighting, wires, and cameras. Gabby flicked a few switches and the devices all came to life. Time for the interview proper!

“So, Whitney, you’ve gone down as one of the most impeccably difficult gym leaders to take down. Even Clair of Blackthorn City has a worse win / loss ratio compared to you! How do you maintain such an impressive win streak?” Gabby inquired.

“Ha, well, I suppose it’s mostly just believing in my Pokemon!” Whitney laughed back. “Me and Miltank have as close a bond as Pokemon and Trainers can create!”

“Really?” Gabby countered. “There are countless guides on Pokemon type effectiveness, proper raising and breeding techniques, most of it you were surely exposed to growing up in a rural environment where this was common practice, and yet you count your greatest strength as friendship?”

“I-I mean… yeah!” Whitney responded nervously. “Like, that stuff’s helpful sure and knowing when my Miltank can tank a hit and when it needs to heal is handy, but… just friendship is good enough most of the time!”  
Gabby’s well hardened interrogation techniques were detecting something fishy. Whitney looked nervous. Nervous past the point of simple anxiety from being in front of a camera and more alarmed that some sort of deep, dark secret was mere moments away from being discovered! Gabby smelt blood in the water. Whitney’s success might not be so squeaky clean after all. What on earth was this innocent looking country girl hiding!?

“Come now, Whitney! You and I both know that’s not the truth!” Gabby shouted. “Why don’t you own up to your deeds and tell all those trainers out there the truth!”

Gabby’s bold risk had paid off! Whitney was reduced to a stammering wreck at the hard hitting question!

“Wha-What do you mean I… I think you’re overreacting to… You don’t have any proof that…” Whitney retorted, unable to spit out a straight answer.

For a moment, Whitney fell silent, hanging her head in shame.

“D-do you really want to know why I always win?” Whitney asked.

“Yes! Do tell!” Gabby shouted excitedly. This was inches away from being a red hot scoop!

Whitney dragged her feet at first giving a proper answer. “So… whenever I lose, I get really emotional. It hurts real bad, like everyone’s making fun of me for losing.”

Gabby looked on in intense concentration “Mhmm! Interesting…”

“And one day I got so worried that I’d lose that I tried to make sure it’d never happen again.” The woman whimpered. “So I made a deal and…”

Gabby’s concentration on Whitney’s words momentarily lapsed. Gabby’s eyes were pulled towards Whitney’s chest for a split second. Was her… was her sweater always that tight?

“A bunch of nice men told me everything would be okay.” Whitney went on. “They’d make sure I never lost in Pokemon again, I just had to give up a little something for them.”

“Oh my. What was it Whitney?” Gabby asked, tone shifting to soft comfort as she realized the gravity of the possible situation. “Did those men make you give up your body to train you in Pokemon? Did they force you into prostitution so you could dope your Pokemon with Rare Candies?”

“No, I didn’t give up my body” Whitney clarified. “I um…”

“I gave up my soul…” the woman stated.  
Gabby wasn’t sure she heard that right “You um…”

“It’s true, it’s true, I swear!” Whitney pleaded. “One night I said I’d do anything to never lose again and then I had a dream where a bunch of demons asked me if I meant it! They were all so handsome and charming and… g-gosh they had such big dicks… It was hard for me to say no! It seemed like the perfect deal, those men looked so nice they had to be on my side!”

Whitney’s look rapidly shifted to a frown “But I was wrong! They took my soul and told me they were gonna make me a succubus but that I was too stupid and too fat to be one! They were so mean… they said they’d only make me look like “what I really was” instead”.

Gabby was stunned by what she was hearing as tears started to well in Whitney’s eyes. What was even more alarming was that Whitney’s body was starting to change as she spoke. Her jacket started to strain hard as what was undoubtedly her chest growing. Her ears began contorting, changing to a shape more animal like than human, with even horns sprouting from her head.

“They said I was a big dumb cow and that I ought to look like one!” Whitney yelled “Whitney got really sad when they did that to her. Those demon men all laughed and laughed as my boobies got bigger and bigger! I tried to defend myself, but Whitney kept sounding more and more stupids the more she talked!”

A brief pause was held between Whitney’s words on account of her jacket button flying off, leaving her huge and still growing cleavage with the room to breath.

“Whitney got ripped off! They were gonna make Whitney a succubus, but they made her a Moo Moo! A big dumby Moo Moo! And all Moo Moo got so she could keep looking like a real peoples was a bit of magic to conceal her new form for a bit!” Whitney complained. “And it runs out too fast! Moo Moo wants to look like old Moo Moo all the time, but she has to steal souls to looky like that!”

“S-steal… souls?” Gabby asked, mostly frozen in terror.

“Mhm! Mhm Mhm, Moo Moo not look really pretty like a real succubus, but she still needs souls to look normal! Moo Moo love normal! It Moo Moo’s favorite type! If Moo Moo don’t look normal, she not speak and talky good. Moo Moo want to look normal all the time, and Moo Moo always wins now so she drains the souls of who she beats!” Whitney explained. “It real easy when they black out from losing!”

Gabby could not believe what her eyes were seeing, nor what her ears were hearing. Demons were real, a gym leader had bargained with them, and now she was reduced to a borderline comedic parody of herself. She was a cowgirl sporting lactating tits larger than her head and still growing, with cow ears and horns to boot. And she apparently had taken to draining the souls of whoever she defeated for the sake of looking and acting any semblance of her former self. Those soul crushing defeats trainers continuously lamented upon facing Whitney had not been over exaggerated in the slightest. Battles with Whitney really were a soul stomping affair. It was the scoop of the century, but Gabby feared more for her life more than anything.

“But it’s not all bad!” Whitney added on, rapidly shifting back to a happy demeanor. “Moo Moo gets to drain souls out of cocks! And if Moo Moo loves anything after all this weirdo changes, Moo Moo LOVES cocks!”

The nipples at the end of Whitney’s truely massive, borderline watermelon sized jug went erect the moment Whitney began talking about dicks. The finger length red protrusions were clearly leaking countless quantities of milk, so much so that they ends were now leaking white. Whitney took to jerking off her insane nipples as she continued, writing in delight after every firm pump of her flesh.

“Moo Moo plays with cocks so good, people’s souls get pent up in their balls! And when Moo Moo makes them cum, they shoot their soul aaaaaall into Moo Moo’s favorite holes~” Whitney giggled, cheeks blushing. “And you gonna be next! Moo Moo gonna drink your soul right here and now!”

Gabby had had enough. She needed the police, a priest, and her mother to even start getting a hold on what she’d just experienced. Her legs tried to bolt away from this insane cow girl demon as quickly as they could… but nothing happened! All Gabby’s actions amounted to was rustling in her seat!

“You can’t escape, dummy!” taunted Whitney “Moo Moo might look not so smart, but I have immortal powers on my side! Why don’t you just sit back and allow me to milk you?”

Gabby felt an assortment of cold grips latching onto her legs and arms. Her eyes darted to see what was constraining her, only to be greeted by the sight of nothing. Yet as hard as she tried, she couldn’t move. Invisible, icy, demonic hands had trapped her in place, readying the cow before her to milk her dry of her soul!

Whitney leaned in uncomfortably close, massive torso sized bosoms shooting to the side as she did. Her head inched closer and closer towards Gabby’s crotch until the looming sow’s face was pressed against the fabric of the woman’s dress. Gabby’s attempt at resistance began anew with the girl flailing unsuccessfully in the demonic grasp of some entity. Whitney held her face between the woman’s legs for a few moments in a decidedly uncomfortable span of time for her victim. She just sat there, giggling and breathing, taking deep whiffs of Gabby’s crotch through her skirt’s fabric. And finally, she rounded it all out with a kiss…

Something felt wrong the moment those wet lips connected with Gabby. She felt hot. Burningly hot even, like she had a fever peaking. She tried to shiver, move, or just in general do something to alleviate that discomfort, but that didn’t help in the slightest. All of her strength seemed to be sapping away into the point of impact of that dainty kiss, what felt like torrents of blood rushing towards her pussy…

And to Gabby’s shock, there was a growing bulge pooling between her legs!

Gabby struggled to get a handle on what was happening. A part of her body was getting bigger and bigger and bigger. Steadily, a cramped feeling started mounting on her, with slight pain joining in. She could feel it! Any last shred of professionalism was wiped away clean as Gabby devolved into a scared, shrieking wreck. Good god, what was happening?

That cramped feeling only got worse and worse as time went on. Steadily Gabby’s yells were stifled as a near painful sensation took over. That bulge in her legs was growing so tight. As time went on, Gabby felt muscle memory building for the area. She felt as though she could flex some part of her and stir it to some action. Perhaps that would help? Oh god, how badly she hoped that would stifle this discomfort! She flexed that muscle as best she could. Nothing happened but… gosh did that feel good. Good enough to silence Gabby’s whimpers and stir her to try again. And again. And again once more…

And with that latest heave, her panties tore to pieces! In an instant, two huge fleshy pillars stood before the woman! Gabby’s womanhood was gone. She was the owner of two giant, thick cocks well over a foot in length and a rapidly swelling nutsack!

Gabby was stunned to silence. A part of her wanted to scream and cry at what a freak she’d become, but that part was rapidly dying down. With hormones surging through her body from those Pokeball sized nuts, pre cum climbing up her towering shafts and dripping from the tips of those dual dicks… it was enough to stifle just about everything else in the world out. Enough to forget that a demonic cow girl had just cursed her and made this likely permanent change in her anatomy for the purpose of stealing her soul.

Whitney was equally enamoured by the cocks she’d created. The busty sow started to giggle at her work, then took the time to test those shafts for herself. Her face and tongue explored every little area they could, licking and nursing on the freshly grown cocks to her heart’s content and spurring Gabby into stuttering breaths.

“Feels good, right?” Whitney asked. “Moo Moo does this to all the trainers she beats! Usually they black out before though. Me not use to doing this to someone awake!”

Gabby could hardly conjure up a response, still perplexed by her new insane dicks and the writhing overdose of testosterone they were shooting through her body.

“What… what did you do to me?” she asked involuntarily.

“Wowee! You’re so slow!” Whitney cheered. “Moo Moo isn’t more smart than someone that often! Poor horny girlie’s all slow! Well, let Moo Moo make it all better~”

Gabby was just now starting to get to grips with the overwhelming sensation of having two titanic meat rods. She was just about to get out an actual thought and properly protest the former gym leader turned succubus’s use of unholy magic on her body. Almost. That is, until Whitney’s lips tapped the majestic glistening crown of her left dick, slowly enveloping that tantalizing red flesh in the tender touch of her tongue. All that could escape from Gabby’s own mouth was a reeling cloud of gasps and moans as she felt the pleasures of male flesh for the first time. A pleasure that only became more and more intense the more of Whitney’s face recklessly sunk down on that meat pillar the way only a bricks for brains idiot like her could.

Gabby’s head was thrown back, teeth grit, dilated eyes staring at the ceiling as she was sent right back to square one trying to operate like a normal human. Whitney simply continued her whorish endeavors. Her veteran throat showed just how frequently she’d taken these magically over endowed demon-sized cocks before. Evidently she’d learned to stifle her gag reflex and how to calmly continue to shove huge volumes of cock flesh down her throat while deprived of air some time ago. The ridiculous cow slut’s chin was already colliding against Gabby’s new huge balls, lips kissing the skin where a cute virgin pussy once sat. And right as the demon woman’s face hit that base, it began climbing back up to that dizzying peak to start the path down again.

For a while this continued, but soon Gabby’s other cock was growing impatient. While it’s lucky brother had hell’s finest whore slurping down its length, her right dick was left to needily throb and spurt pre cum in anticipation. A sizable rope of clear fluid on par with any man’s ejaculation spurting out of that blue balled dick across the back of Whitney’s shirt finally stirred the demonic cow woman to take notice. Now her greedy fellating of those huge cocks was an alternating flow. Right tip to base to tip, left tip to base to tip. Over and over again.

Slowly Gabby was able to climb down from the ridiculous overstimulation of having her two massive dicks sucked. Her reserved twitching and moaning steadily dissolved into a relaxed slump, now less afraid of what having two cocks meant for her and more enjoying the ride. Her eyes hazed over. Her focus shifted to simply focusing on the bobbing head of her cowgirl lover, still shoving her cute pink haired head onto her privates like an onahole.

Whitney was having too much fun blowing this poor mortal’s mind. Every little variation of her technique shook Gabby to some reaction. A lick at the tip, a smooch of her shaft’s underside, a grab of that bubbling nutsack, anything and everything drew out a reaction from her lover for the day. God, she tasted heavenly. She had such a strong, resilient soul in her, likely the driving force behind her whole successful career. Soon all that spunky enthusiasm would be liquified into actual hot, thick, gooey spunk for Whitney to dine on. The time for that was growing near. Whitney’s rigid nipples clearly conveyed how aroused and ready for the finale she was. The things were painfully erect, each a middle finger’s length, twice a finger’s thickness, and even starting to lactate. Now she’d just need to-

“Whitney?” Gabby spoke, finally stirring back to reality.

Whitney dove her slutty face out of the short pubic hairs of Gabby’s crotch to answer the woman. “Mmmm? Whaddyou want from Moo Moo?”

“Can I ask why exactly you gave me two cocks?” Gabby inquired. “Like, I can see where you’d want me to uhh… use both of the holes down there, but… this isn’t lined correctly for that.”

“Huh?” Whitney replied, her little wind up toy brain struggling to catch up.

“Like… Those two holes are up and down. These cocks are side to side. Am I suppose to fuck you at a 90 degree-” Gabby paused to retread her sentence, lest she lose Whitney “Am I suppose to fuck you like we’re criss-crossed?”

Whitney looked at Gabby with a blank stare for a few awkward seconds. Then, her face started to contort into laughter.

“Ahahahaha! Woooooow! And Moo Moo thought Moo Moo was dumb! Do you think I want you to use my cunt and my butt? No way silly!” Whitney proclaimed. “That’s boring! Moo Moo wants you to fuck Moo Moo’s best holes today!”

Best holes? Gabby wondered what on earth Whitney meant by best holes? If she wasn’t suppose to fuck her mouth, her ass, or her pussy, what was she suppose to do with these huge rods?

Whitney was soon to answer that. Her arms reached down to cup the underside of her titanic titties and place them atop Gabby’s knees. Her palms reached for those ridiculous nipples of hers, middle fingers even creeping into the fleshy protrusions. Whitney shivered in delight at the sensation, far more stirred into erotic heat than that bout of double cock sucking.

And once the cow girl slipped her middle fingers effortlessly into the huge red protrusions, Gabby finally realized where her cocks were going.

“Moo Moo LOVES her milk. She loves her big milky titties filled with a bunch of her milk and cock milk!” Whitney jubilating, fingering the makeshift orifices. “You’re gonna FILL my titties with milk! You’re gonna make me an even better cow! You’re gonna come sooo hard! Moo Moo’s boobies are WAY better than any real pussy! You’re gonna cum your soul away into my tits!”

Gabby gasped at the idea. These!? Those huge fucking tits were gropable, squeezable, squishy, soft, and tantalizing but… were they fuckable? Even if those drooling pink towers of nip looked tantalizing, how was she suppose to fuck them? Now that they were pressed against the head of her dicks, they looked far too small to actually-

“Ha-HAAAAA, WHAT!? WHAT!?!” Gabby screamed as Whitney once again blew away her expectations. With a flexibility like rubber, like a snake taking in a rat larger than its head, the opening to her milky pillows stretched and slid over that cock flesh effortlessly! Right before the reporter’s eyes, the seemingly rigid and cock-like protrusions showed their true forms as malleable, tender flesh. Soon a full 6 inches of cock meat had sunk into both breasts, both nipples now fully internalized and leaving Whitney with literal inverted nipples.

Gabby came to realize that Whitney wasn’t lying when she said her tits were better than any pussy. Whitney’s breasts were masterfully trained machines as good at milking cocks as they were spewing milk. The heat, that tight squeeze, some faint peristaltic motion tickling the underside of her vast cock meat, all to the lovely sounds of Whitney truly losing it and screaming in delight, oh god! It was an otherworldly technique on par for an otherworldly evil. And it only got better and better the closer Whitney’s areolas neared the base of Gabby’s crotch.

Both women fell silent once Whitney had finally done it. Her watermelon sized ta-tas had now completely enveloped Gabby’s cocks. It was a spectacle that left both women breathless as they felt their bodies pushed to their absolutely limit. They were now breathless and face to face, Whitney’s huge bosom pushing them apart only slightly. And under such intense stimulus, under such intense warmth and arousal with one of the most obscene women Gabby had ever met in her life staring her in the eyes… Gabby lost it. Her huge needy nuts took hold of her and her primal urges took over her decision making. No more whimpering, no more fear, no more resisting. All she wanted was to feel good. And to start, she leaned in on Whitney’s silent face, and locked lips with the cowgirl.

Now the nipple fucking proper began. Whitney took to shoving her body back and forth. Gabby started thrusting her pelvis up and down. Soon Whitney’s tits were pancaking again Gabby’s knees and Whitney’s body, stroking off the giant duo of cock inside. How any of this was even all working was a complete mystery to Gabby. Nipples definitely didn’t normally work this way, but she was feeling the heavenly touch of tender pink pussy-like flesh gently rubbing against her cocks all the same. It was a sensation that just felt nicer and nicer the faster she shoved those fat flesh rods into Whitney’s udders. The mostly calm and dominant Whitney began to show signs of weakness the more Gabby intensified her pace. This was very clearly the cow girl’s primary androgynous zone. She was vulnerable and horny. The perfect state for Gabby to stir her fat nuts to even more excitement with a little dirty talk.

“So, do you shove dildos up your tits when you have no one to fuck?” Gabby taunted half jokingly. “Seems like a big girl like you would need a lot of loving pretty often.

“W-who told you!?” Whitney replied. “That’s Moo Moo’s big secret! Moo Moo can’t stand not having her udders fucked.”

“You’re a real nymphomaniac, huh?” Gabby replied, her double cock fucking revving up another notch. “Do you just spend all day jerking these things or shoving fingers and toys in them?”

Whitney’s reply came out in a laboured mewl as she struggled to keep up with Gabby’s new speed. “AA-AAAAAH, Y-YEAH! Moo Moo is such a needy girl! Moo Moo can hardly even sleep without waking up to squeeze her big titties until she blows!”

Gabby was getting uncharacteristically assertive at the sign of the formerly in control cow girl transitioning to a needy wreck. Some odd energy felt like it was flowing through her, powering her system to ramp up this absurd sex further. And stranger yet, it all felt as if it were concentrating in the slowly ballooning nutsack that’d been grown on Gabby’s body mere minutes ago. Was this merely her body prepping for its first male orgasm, or something more? Whitney had to steal souls through this sort of nipple fucking, so this very might well be the sensation of her soul liquefying into her balls into dense, gooey cum. Really, it was time to be a responsible adult, pull out, and calml-ohfuck did it get even tighter all of a sudden!? Oh fuck oh fuck, this was all so good!

Gabby turned manic. Her hands gripped Whitney’s shoulders, the woman taking the reigns as best she could. With all her might she took to recklessly bouncing Whitney’s overgrown titties like a whore’s ass against her lap, intensely focused on satisfying the pair of penises lodged up her teats. Fuck the consequences of doing this, she didn’t care! All she really wanted was to claim this horny demon bitch as her own and blow the sweetest load of her life inside that delectable nipplepussy. And her best efforts really did seem to be conquering Whitney. The cowgirl had completely devolved into a screaming wreck, whimpering and begging for more.

“Th-that’s it! More! God, it’s just as good as a demon cock!” Whitney roared. “Fuck me! Fuck Moo Moooooo~! Fuck Moo Moo’s nipplepussy haaaarderrrr~!! Cum in my titties! Pump your hot cum and your soul into Moo Moo’s udders!!”

That was it! Gabby could feel it, she was going to cum! That noisy flesh slapping grew louder and louder as the two former normal women neared their peak! Each was in their own personal heaven delighting in a pleasure they once never knew existed. Pushing their bodies to greater and greater extremes, waiting on one final reward.

“Ohh-O-OOH HOLY SHIT YES!” Gabby screamed, body twitching, arms shaking, face contorting in delight. “I’m there! Holy fuck, cumming with a cock is aamaaaaz-IIIINGG~!”

Both girls were now shrieking wrecks as their bodies held still. The deafening screams of pleasure were the only thing hiding the surprisingly loud sound of Whitney’s gurgling tits filling with fresh milk and the squelching semen backwashing out of Whitney’s nipples onto Gabby’s crotch. This volume of cum jetting out of Gabby felt unreal. She’d watched porn enough to get a scope for how large the volume of a regular cum shot was and this blew that straight out of the water. This was less ejaculating and more fucking pissing cum into Whitney’s absurd bosom, her udders hungrily soaking up the liquid and further expanding those ridiculous tits even larger. It was the most intense release Gabby had ever felt. A satisfying release that literally drained her body and soul. Her mortal flesh could scarcely keep up with the energy leeching suckle of Whitney’s breasts. Soon that and post coital exhaustion overwhelmed Gabby and forced her into lethargic near paralysis, with Whitney free to do as she wished with her.

Whitney had a goofy, delighted smile on her face as Gabby continued to ejaculate in her heaving titties. Another soul’s worth of semen was steadily absorbing into her unholy flesh, adding even more mass to her titanic rack. Whitney gleefully withdrew Gabby’s massive cocks from her bosom to more thoroughly grope her inflated chests. A mischeavous smile crept across her face as she squeezed and played with that exotic flesh.

“Moo Moo got your soooou-l, Moo Moo got your soooou-l!” Whitney taunted. “You were really fun! Most peoples don’t fuck Moo Moo back! I wanna keep you around!”

Gabby couldn’t really respond. Try as she might, her body wasn’t able to move. It felt like every limb of her body was asleep and numb, every bit of her locked up outside of her eyes and twitching cocks

“You know what the best part is though? Moo Moo can’t steal souls all the way! Only real demons can steal souls completely and the big demon guys say Moo Moo’s just a big greedy cow who only deserves cocks! Do you know what that means Ms.Gabby?” asked Whitney.

Gabby couldn’t really open her mouth after the whole thorough draining of her essence, but that didn’t stop the thick headed cow woman from waiting a solid minute for a response before finally answering her own rhetorical question.

“It means that soon enough your soul’s gonna regenerate and you’ll be back to your normal self! That means Moo Moo gets to drain you aaaaall over again! And you get to make Moo Moo’s udders even betterer!” cheered Whitney. “Just the idea of getting another fat wad of cum in Moo Moo’s titties is… a-aah…”

Whitney’s nipples grew erect and began lactating as the fantasy of prostrating herself again on Gabby’s cocks shot back into her head. Her tireless hands aimed her extraordinary areola protrusions back on Gabby’s still semi erect twin phalluses, plunging the two into the makeshift orifices yet again.

“Look, I know you’re tired, but can Moo Moo use her nipplepussy on your cocks again?” Whitney pleaded “You don’t have to be awake, just let Moo Moo do all the work.”

Gabby didn’t have much of an opportunity to resist. It seems she’d spend the better part of today half conscious getting milked by a cow.


End file.
